If Love Was Red They Were Color Blind
by Contessa De Sourires Muzioznit
Summary: After so many years their eyes have been open. See The unknown link between Herbology and Care of Magical Creature. I Know horrible summary . Rated M for later chapters, maybe


Ok i know and you know, and i know you know that i am not JK Rowling and i do not own Harry Potter or the people in it, but wouldn't it had been something if this is what happend? (Oh I am so fond of my imagination)

**If Love Is Red We Were Color Blind**

She was studying her newest herbology book and she came across the "Teach Your Plant Tricks" section. She thought it might have been a fun exercise to show her students how to make plants juggle.

"Jeluk Trik" she said casting the spell. Two limbs stretched down to the soil, picked up 10 round pebbles and began juggling them. "It worked" she thought to herself. Then the plant started juggling faster and faster until the pebbles began to pelt around the green house forcing her to duck.

"I got to work on that wand motion," she thought out loud raising from the floor .

"Professer Sprout! Professer Sprout!" Half shouted a voice coming up the hall. Hagrid came rushing into the room.

"Professer Sprout!"

Professor Sprout dusted herself off "What is it Hagrid?"

"Ya 'ave tah see dis," He grabbed her arm. He was almost dragging her as he sped out the door.

* * *

><p>They were standing outside of Hagrid's hut now as he lead her over to a strange plant. It had checkered colored leaves with bright green veins. The blossoms were a poppy colored. She gazed intently and amazed at it.<p>

"Hagrid," she started as a smile crept upon her face "What is it?"

"Thats a Vinupus dat is." A little fly then came by enjoying his life when one of the flowers snapped out and caught it. It gulped back and digested it's pray.

"Ya can see wa dey do."

"Hagrid? Where ever did you find it?"

" I can't tell ya dat." Sprout sighed in disappointment she reached to one of the blossoms and it rubbed it's little head against the palm of her hand then began to kiss her fingers.

"But I can show ya," he said.

"When?" she asked anxiously so deeply wanting to see more.

"Tanite".

* * *

><p>He met her half way going up the slope,<p>

"I was jus cumin ta get ya." He said with a smile in his eye.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" She tried to hide her growing smile. He gave a half grin then swished and flickered his lamp on.

" 'Ope your not scared of dah forbidden forest."

He led her through the mouth of the forest and into a sort of chamber until they came into a clearing with a dead end. In front of them, blocking the way, was a hedge about a foot long and right in the center lined off were twelve windflower buds. Hagrid took his wand (well his umbrella) and stroke the second one lightly. It gave off a bell like sound. He tapped the fifth, the eleventh, the sixth, then the seventh. He took a step back, standing next to her now. The hedge separated to show a small river with a stone path leading to the other end.

"We're not ta far now."

They came to the stepping stones, Hagrid walked out first to help her up. As they were about half way across the river she heard something or had she? She knew she wasn't going crazy, or was she? No she heard something but what? She stopped following for a bit just to listen then she saw bubbles raising in the water then unexpectedly on the other side a strange bird flew suddenly out of the still grey blue. Scared out her witts and not knowing what the creature was she ran the little distance between her and Hagrid and jumped on his back giving a mouse like squeak.

"Wa's da mada?"

"That, it.."

"This little Pealiffe? Der harmless creatures," Hagrid offered his hand to pet the rather large, majestic bird which looked like a cross between a peacock and a lionfish. (Where it's smaller feathers would have been it had scales and it's wings had large, beautiful, patterned thorns at the end of them.) Instead of giving into Hagrid's touch he bend low as if bowing and rolling his head then gazed up straight at Pomona almost as if to say "Sorry for frightening you miss". She smiled down at the creature(now back on the ground) to reply " That's okay," to the bird. She must say, he was gorgeous and with a flap of his wings he was gone.,

"One of the few water birds of the world. Amazin' creatures dey are."

They continued on and when they crossed he had taken her no even as much as ten feet and there were the Vinupui. In the vast group of them they were even more captivating, but something had caught her eye.

"Hagrid? What's out there?"

"I was 'opeing you'd ask."

Before she knew it he had that grip on her arm again and was being nearly dragged once more. Hagrid was moving very fast now and someone his size to be moving at that speed made it a bit hard to believe the little noise he was making. Then he was pushing himself through a bush, over his head she could see dim swimming lights, and she heard, music? Yes, she heard music.

"Well come on" said Hagrid pushing his head out of the bush looking up at her.

It took an awful lot of effort but she had managed to get to the other side with him and her mouth nearly dropped open, but she had forgotten to allow it to considering she was so astonished.


End file.
